Just Not Fair
by O.t.o.n.a.s.h.i
Summary: Naruto is a stripper. He is a drop out ever since the government decided to charge students to go to school. He is offered a two week job by a glamorous highschool as a model for the art class' sketches. There he meets Sasuke...SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Comparing Lives

**Naruto Pov.**

It was raining again. He hated when it rained. It looked so gloomy out, and so depressing…just like him. He twisted his lean body around so that he was facing the mirror propped up between a large dresser and a mound of books. Large dull blue eyes bore into his own, under a mass of dirty blonde hair, sticking out at odd angles so it appeared he had permanent bed-head. His gaze fell to his reflections thin torso, could count the number of ribs showing through his stretched skin. It just wasn't fair. Naruto scanned the rest of his body in dissatisfaction, sighed and made to stand, staggering slightly for his feet had fallen asleep.

_SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru_

**Sasuke's Pov.**

"Well," he told himself as he struggled into a blue button down shirt, two sizes to big for him, "time to go to work."

Ugh. It was time for another day of expectations and work. The raven haired boy slowly rose from his bed, eyeing his alarm clock with an intense glare. Sniffing under one arm, he made his way to the bathroom adjacent to his own. Shower time. Turning on the water, he quickly stripped out of his pajamas, and stepped into the shower, allowing himself a brief moment of enjoyment, simply letting the water cascade over his toned, slender body before he set to work on his hair. He thought to himself, 'Shampoo, conditioner, then repeat one more for beautiful shin…….boy what a vain bastard you have let yourself become Uchiha…'

He turned off the shower faucet and began to dry off. He stepped nimbly over the edge of the bathtub and glanced briefly at his reflection. Deep dark eyes gazed out from under long wet locks, the colour of obsidian, the light hardly reflecting from them. Already his hair was beginning to flip up at the back of his head. He smirked and lowered his gaze. Well toned muscles met that gaze, trim waist leading to slender hips hidden beneath his fuzzy towel. Mmmm…so fuzzy….Ahem.

Sasuke smirked once more before turning away to get dressed.

_SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru_

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke stared blankly out of the window, chin resting lightly on one hand, counting down the seconds till the bell rang signifying the class change. 5….4….3….2….1….RING! He sighed with relief as he shoved his binder into his bag, and headed off to his next class; Art. When he got there, he plunked himself down beside Neji who was frantically finger combing his hair.

"Oh my gawd, Sasuke. Look at this. Look! My colours fading and this morning I found a gray hair. I'm growing old too fast, already I see my life pass before my eyes….." Neji glanced quickly at before closing his eyes and saying, "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Nope," he stated calmly to his exasperated friend.

"Alright, everyone shut up and pay attention!" Iruka commanded, gaining the class' undivided attention.

"Ok, as you all know, for the next two weeks we will be practicing our sketches of the human body. We have hired a professional to pose for us. We will start sketching tomorrow but first, let's meet him," Iruka strode to the door, calling, "You can come in now," and in he came…

…Through the doorway and abruptly stopped, meeting 11 pairs of expecting eyes. Naruto immediately lowered his gaze, which fell to rest on his dirty sneakers. He thought miserably to himself, "Kay, I knew this was a private school, but I never imagined that all of the students would look like this! Tailored uniforms, the colour of cream, matching pants, shy blue button-down shirts…everything is so crisp and clean looking. Not like me. I'm hideous and dirty. I don't even have the privilege of kissing the very ground these students walk upon. I might as well leave…" He was working up the courage to go back the way he had come in, when Iruka happily clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing his to stumble forward a bit. He told the class, "Everyone, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be here to pose for us these next couple of weeks. Make him feel welcome," he glared at Kiba, who sank slightly in his chair.

Naruto raised his head slightly to glance around quickly at the class again before lowering his head once more. His ears pricked slightly when he heard the whispering begin.

"This is our professional poser?"

"He looks sodirty"

"Looks more like some hobo picked of the streets"

"Crawl back to where you came from"

"Doesn't belong"

"Loser"

"Dweeb"

Sasuke's fists involuntarily clenched when his classmates began whispering about the new guy. How dare they! What right do they have to judge him? This guy has as much status as their teacher Iruka….ok maybe he deserved more respect than Iruka gets… If I hear one more word abou-

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Neji nudged him with his elbow, "Hey, I can't believe this guy is even allowed into our school, look at him! His clothes musts be at least 12 years old and far too big for him. And so dirty, does he not wash or something?"

SLAM!

"What right do you have to criticize him? You don't even know him!" Sasuke yelled a Neji, pale cheeks colouring slightly as a result of screaming so loud. He grabbed his bag and stormed towards the door.

"S-sorry, Sasuke. Geeze, I didn't know you cared so mu….oh," Neji quieted down immediately.

"Sasuke you can't leave anyways, the bell hasn't rung yet!" called Shikamaru, half awake.

Sasuke, still walking away, jabbed a finger into the air and at that moment, the bell sounded.


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Art Class

3 days later…..

'Ugh, this is so boring!' Shikamaru complained.

'Iruka, this is all so repetitive!' yelled Kiba.

Naruto's hands fell from the position they were in and looked down at his shoes.

'Quiet down,' Iruka went to shut the classroom door, 'Good timing class, I was just about to change things up a little. As you know, you are supposed to be drawing the human figure. I know drawing clothes and such is hard but when it comes to drawing hair, shadows and muscles there is no comparison. Okay Naruto,' he finished.

Naruto silently smirked to himself. This is what he was good at, but he must not show pleasure while doing it, for this wasn't the time or the place. Slowly he began to…

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

…strip. This man was stripping. Suddenly his teachers' words made sense. Sasuke's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the blonde wriggled out of his shirt. He inhaled sharply. The mans' chest was covered in large bruises, deep purple in colour. Sasuke could count almost all of Naruto's ribs, he was so scrawny. What profession could he possibly have to give him so many bruises? At that moment, Sasuke felt something wet and sticky on his arm. He wrinkled up his nose and looked up. Neji was drooling at the blonde, who at the moment was stepping out of his pants.

'Disgusting horny retard,' Sasuke thought to himself, using the sleeve of Neji's coat to wipe the spit off his arm.

'Look at him Sasuke, my gosh he is gorgeous! Those eyes. That hair! Ooh if I could only get my hands on his hair…' Neji gawked.

'Did it ever occur to you that not every hot guy you meet is as gay or horny as you?' Sasuke mused.

'Only you Sasuke,' Neji replied expressing the 'uke'.

Sasuke glared at his companion, 'Well at least I don't display it so freely.'

'Oh yes you do! I bought you a shirt for your birthday stating thoroughly "I'm gay and horny. Deal with it." I believe it was pink…you wear it every time we go drinking….'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, 'I hate you.'

Neji smiled smugly, 'I know, but you love me,' gaining a questioning look from Sasuke which Neji ignored, 'you love me or else you couldn't be talking to me.'

Sasuke huffed and turned to face a wall opposite of Neji. At Naruto. Who was removing his boxers. Oh. My. God.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto felt all eyes turn to him as he removed the last article of clothing. He could hardly contain his laughter. There people reacted to the oddest of things….He turned to face the teacher.

'Alright, Mr. Iruka, I'm ready!'


	3. Chapter 3: Kankuro

Iruka turned to Naruto giving him the once over before averting his eyes from the young man.

'Alright class, now that our friend Naruto,' Naruto inhaled slightly sharper than normal at the word _'friend'_, 'has been kind enough to pose….naked for us and I want you guys to capture every detail and Kiba close your mouth, your collecting flies!'

Kiba's mouth snapped shut immediately, gaining low chuckles from around the class. Sasuke smirked at the turn of events, for yesterday not one of his classmates had given this Naruto guy a chance and now they think him a sexy bishie….oh gods! His smile fell away as he realized the potential danger this presented Naruto.

'Someone is going to make a move on him and judging by his physique, he won't last long against any of them if he says 'no',' Sasuke thought to himself gazing around the room at all of the hungry eyes tuned to the young blondes' body. He shook his head angrily for usually he didn't care what others did as long as they stayed the hell away from him. As he looked across the room once more it occurred to him that every single person in this room had started their sketches below the belt including Neji's which took up his entire page. Nauseated, Sasuke let his head meet the desk with a loud thud and did not move till the end of the period.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru

Naruto felt extremely pleased with himself. He had managed to turn the heads of those snobs that morning! Humming softly under his breath he donned on his clothes in the back of the art room, gathered his things up and made his way to the front entrance. He had just reached the big white double doors when thought he heard someone call his name. Confused, he looked over his shoulder, seeing no one, shrugged and stepped outside into the warm afternoon.

Naruto had just made it down the steep steps of the school and around a corner when he was roughly shoved into an alleyway. He turned to peer up at his assailants but couldn't make out their faces, for the alley was darker than Naruto imagined, but he could tell that there were three of them.

"So, didn't want to wait for us at the doors eh? Think you're too good for the likes of us?" came the voice of his unknown attacker, aiming a kick at his ribs.

"N-no! I don't even know what you are talki…" Naruto squeaked, curling into the fetal position.

"I called your name and all you could muster was a quick glance over your shoulder. Now that's what I call a snob," the attacker loomed closer to Naruto's face so he could clearly see who it was; Kankuro.

"K-kankuro….just forget it, he isn't worth getting so worked up over…," the other two fidgeted in the alley's entrance.

Kankuro turned on them, "And who are you to be handing out orders, _Lee_?!"

Naruto sat up a little. _Lee? The odd kid who sat at the back of the art class?!_ _ But why would he want to help some crazy person have his unknown revenge? _Naruto felt himself be hauled up from the ground, as a large hand grabbed his chin and forced it upward so he was looking into the bloodshot eyes of Kankuro.

"So, I think it is only necessary that I provide a proper punishment for you, don't you think, _Lee_?"

Lee, who was close to tears and had a bruised cheek, stated dully, "Yes Kankuro…"

Naruto turned to glance over Kankuro's shoulder at Lee. The third assailant had left, possibly bored of the lack of action happening or something similar, he presumed. He felt his head being turned for him again, so he was once more eyeing the crazy man.

Kankuro smirked, "So let's begin, shall we?" He leaned closer to his captive, painted lips slightly puckered as he came closer and closer and…..

"What do you think you are doing?" an entirely new voice scoffed. Kankuro whipped around to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke, standing in the alley's entrance, the light from the afternoon sun playing with his pale skin, making him seem like an unearthly figure. "I would advise you to put him down, Kankuro," Sasuke scolded, a slight strain to his casual tone.

Kankuro sniffed. It was unusual for him to be interrupted when dealing his punishments out, "And what if I choose not to, Sas-UKE?" he sneered at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke's dark orbs narrowed into slits, "Because if you don't, I will tell the dean of our school about your handing out of punishments, and you will be suspended or, if we are lucky, expelled. If word of this leaks out beyond the school, you will spend the rest of your miserable days in jail, your family will be disgraced and you'll burn in hell."

Kankuro smirked at the Uchiha kid, though on the inside his guts were churning, "Sure sure, Sasuke. Bother me when you have proof," he said turning back to his prey. Naruto cringed.

"Oh, but I do have proof," Sasuke's voice chanted in Kankuro's ear making his eye twitch involuntarily, "Ino here has been more than happy to provide me with all that I need," he said pointing at a skinny girl with her long blonde locks drawn up in a ponytail, applying a band-aid to her bowl cut friends' swollen cheek.

Kankuro whipped around to face her, "You bitch, how could you betray me like that?!"

Ino turned her icy eyes on Kankuro who took a step back from the sheer intensity they held, "Kankuro, you stupid bastard, do you even know right from wrong anymore? You were ok at first, helping Mrs. Haruno with her fruit stand and Mr. Hatake when his car wouldn't start….all those 11 times. Now you hit your friends, and are dealing out false 'punishments' just so you can get a good lay every now and again?! I have to tell you, I. Have. Had. It. And I'm trying to do something to fix it." With that said she turned and marched off with the abused Lee, back towards the school.

Kankuro sat back and tried to soak in what just happened. He was ruined. He turned to look at Naruto who was shivering beside him, still afraid to move, until Uchiha offered his hand towards the blonde, "Come on, Naruto, I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4: Books

Naruto looked up at the raven haired boy, at once forgetting about his violations and shyly grabbed Sasuke's outstretched hand. He felt himself pulled into a standing position, his eyes only on that of the Uchiha.

"Come on...," Sasuke breathed, leading the way out of the dark alley.

Naruto blinked twice before hurrying to catch up with his savior. He waited until he had caught up with Sasuke before stuttering, "T-thank you so much for what you did back ther"

"Don't mention it, you looking like you didn't want to be in that situation and I was there. Besides," Sasuke smirk, glancing at the smaller boy, "You didn't look like you could handle them by yourself"

If Naruto had been a bird, he would have fluffed his feathers in indignation, "I _so_ could have"

"Mmm hmm...sure sure," Sasuke chuckled.

"I know"

"That was sarcasm"

"Oh...but I could have"

"No you could not"

"Yes I could"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Where do you live"

Naruto blinked, "Say what"

"I am supposed to be taking you home, and seeing as I do not know where you live, this complicates matter somewhat. And your bickering with me doesn't help either"

The blonde had the decency to blush slightly with this statement, "Eh heh...right. I live over at those apartments," he pointed absently to a pair of dirty red-brown building located just up the street.

Sasuke looked at the buildings with disgust, "Behind those ugly hobo-infested buildings?"

"In those ugly hobo-infested buildings"

The raven haired boy mentally beat himself with a two-by-four, "oh...sorry"

"Quite alright, people have said worse," the blonde stated in a tone that clearly said 'Drop the subject', heading for the doors of the apartment building.

Still mentally bruising his brain with the imaginary piece of wood, Sasuke rushed ahead of the blonde and held the door open for him,  
"Ladies first"

Naruto grinned crookedly before turning his nose up to the ceiling and sauntering through the open door. Sasuke shook his head at the amusing sight and made his way through the doors. Thankfully, as Sasuke saw it, Naruto's room was on the first floor or they would have had to take the dreadful stairs. Stupid stairs. He heard the blonde curse and turned his attention back on Naruto. It seemed that he was having trouble locating his keys. For the first time since his heroic escipade, Sasuke realized how large the other boys' bag was.

"What the hell do you have in your bag"

His answer came when Naruto finally found his keys, which then became stuck on the strap of his bag. With a vigourous yank, the keys came loose along with the strap and the contents of Naruto's bag spilled onto the floor. Books. Thats what it was,  
books. The young man had about eight or nine books, different in colour and content. Naruto fell to the floor, hastily scooping the books back into the broken bag. Sasuke picked up one of the remaining books, heedless of blondies words, and raised a delicate eyebrow at the title; Chemistry. It wasn't just a book then but a textbook! A blush had risen to the blondes' tanned cheeks, "May I have my book back now"

"Why the hell do you have a _textbook_? Can you not get enough of science at school?" the Uchiha questioned before dropping the book into the blondes' waiting hands.

Silence. "I don't go to school," Naruto sniffed, turning his back to unlock his door.

"I mean, com- what?" Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "You heard me," was the only reply the Uchiha got as he watched the receeding figure of the annoyed blonde. Sasuke followed,

"Look, Naruto, I didn't mean to offend, but...woah" he entirely lost his train of thought as he stared at the hundreds of books that littered the floor, were stacked against the wall, completely covered his bed. "Woah," he repeated, picking his through the sea of bound paper so he could keep up with Naruto. Ok, there probably was only a hundred books, but when your apartment is this small, everything seems bigger!

"Sorry for the mess, but I truly didn't expect visiters..._ever_," came the voice of the packrat, who was in the kitchen, if you could call it that. All it held was a small fridge, a microwave, and a sink. There was a small counter, but it wasn't of any use for all the books piled on top. "Make yourself at home, can I get you anything"

"Erm. Water is fine, thanks. Naruto"

Blondie poked his head around the corner, "Yez"

"What's with all the books? I mean, if you don't go to school, why would you still need them"

Naruto's cheeky grin was replaced by a look of sheer gloom, "Mr. Uchih"

"Sasuke"

Naruto nodded in response, "Sasuke, when I said the I didn't go to school, it's not because I am done, it's because I can't afford to go. It's that stupid new government law thing that made all schools have a ridiculously high entrance price. So I get my friend to give me his textbooks when he is done with them. He's a fricken genius, so they pile the knowledge books on him (which he doesn't need might I add) and I get them all," he finished grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke frowned, "But why do you need so many"

The blonde gave him a weird look, "I'm not stupid you know, I just need to refresh my memory every now and again so people won't classify me as 'just another drop out'."

Sasuke's frown morphed into a genuine smile, "Who ever said you were stupid? Not me, thats for sure"

Upon seeing the other boys display of teeth, Naruto grinned that crooked grin of his again, "You know, you're all right.  
for a _prep_"

"You're not so bad yourself, you _bookworm_"

"Snob"

"Hill-billy"

"Cheerleader"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Before anyone could think of any more nasty remarks towards eachother, Naruto's stomache growled.


	5. Chapter 5: Left To Drown With His Words

"Eheh"

Sasuke smirked that famous smirk of his, "Hungry"

"Yeah" the blonde sighed, "Its been quite awhile since I last ate"

"Well eat something then, it wont offend me or anything," Sasuke went to go open the fridge and...there was nothing in it save for an unidentifiable piece of something green at the back of it. He shuddered. "Erm...lets go out instead"

"U"

The Uchiha turned his pale face to Naruto, "**What**"

"I...er...that is!...Nothing, lets go!" and with that said, hescampered out the door. "COM'ON! LAST ONE OUT OF HERE HAS TO PAY"

"Ah snap!" Sasuke breathed and raced out of the room, slamming the door behind him and hurried to catch up the cackling blondie.

* * *

**Thump.**

'Why' Sasuke thought, 'of all places, WHY THIS ONE'

They were at a local ramen shoppe. Sasuke hit his head against the table again. **Thump.Thump.Thump.**

"Oi! If you do that any more, you'll get brain damage!" Naruto slurped happily a the slightly bruised Uchiha member continued to introduce his head to the table.

"Shut up! Anymore wisecracks from you and I'll strangle you witha piece of your beloved noodles!" Unfortunately, Sasuke's voice was muffled by the table so it came out along the lines of, "Shup!AmyWisecrak fom yoo n' ill straggle joo wif apice o'yer beloveeNOODLES"

The bartender dude shook his head at the pair and chuckled quietly to himself, "Kids today."

**-2 hours and 8 bowls of ramen later-**

"Wowsa. That was the best meal I have had in ages!" Naruto sighed and patted his tummy.

He closed his eyes to deepen the pleasure of the meal he had eated, scratch that, inhaled. Sasuke had stared in amazement as blondie ate, it seemed like the kid hadn't eaten in months! "Where the hell did you stuff all that?!" Sasuke exclaimed poking Naruto sharply in the stomache. His eyes widened. 'T-that's impossible! This kid ate all that and there's nothing to him! He is literally skin and bones!'

Sasuke slid two slim fingers along the boy's ribcage, inhaling sharply as he clearly felt each of Naruto's ribs.

Blondie opened one of his crystalline blue orbs and raised an eyebrow at his newly acquired friend, "The hell are you doing?"

Sasukes' concerned eyes met Narutos' confused ones, "When did you last eat?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Why should it matter"  
**  
"Just answer the damned question Naruto"  
**  
Naruto looked down like a scolded puppy, embarrasement clear in his eyes, "Sometime last week, think it was a Tuesday..." he mumbled. The news hit the Uchiha like a rock might squish a caterpillar. Last week...Tuesday...That was at least 8 or 9 days ago!

Sasuke shook the hair out of his face as he stole a glance at the boy shlumped next to him; he was playing with his fingers.

"Look Naruto," he started, gaining the blondes' undivided attention, "I know you are a, oh whats the word for it..., **model** of sorts, but thats no reason to starve yourself! You can loose weight without going overboar"  
**  
"Im not on a diet!"** Naruto shouted, slamming his small fists onto the table. Realization washed over him and he fell back into his seat, slightly turned away from Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that?" His blondie huffed and turned his face away from Sasuke, "Naruto"

"Okay! Okay..." Naruto took a deep breath and let it out with a slight whooshing noise, "Its not my fault, or my choice, that im so scrawny!" Sasuke could see the tears starting to form in his commrades' stunning blue orbs, "My owner is a horrible man, who hates me, my wages are terrible so i cant afford a decent meal, im stupid, im ugly, and i cant ever escape from this hell"

He angrily wiped the tears from his eyes, resulting only im making more appear.

Pity and another emotion that was not identifiable to the Uchiha rolled over him in waves. "Naru-kun"

The blonde abruptly stood up and glared at Sasuke and said three little words that, at the moment, made Sasuke feel like his heart had been ripped out, **"Leave. Me. Alone"** And with that, Uzumaki Naruto turned and ran. Ran from the ramen. Ran from the rain that now started to pour heavily. Ran from Sasuke. Naruto left the Uchiha to drown in those last words.

* * *

**'-Authors note-  
Ello! Sorri, this chapter is really really short, but there is finally some compassion coming from Sasuke to Naruto! REJOICE PEOPLE! Sorri also for being so late with this chappie, i had school and...i forgot...Dont Hate Me!**


End file.
